


Figures

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has some new toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figures

Title: Figures  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt has some new toys.

 

"Newton, I thought you were going to cut apart that mystery chunk of Kaiju this morning, not fool around with toys." Hermann sets his chalk down with a sigh. "And why do you have such a weird expression on your face?"

"My cousin in Philadelphia found these." A smile spreads across his face as he presses a button on the smaller figure. "Apparently some knock-off toy company has made action figures of the Jaeger pilots, the Marshall, and us." Newt holds up the figure for Hermann to see. "I'm a poorly-made collectible, dude!"

"That's different. They usually just make figures of the Jaeger pilots." He leans in closer. "Well, they certainly managed to capture your scruffy appearance and did a very bad version of your tattoos."

"You have to check out the best part." Grabbing a small piece of purple plastic from the table, he puts it on a bump in the figure's hand. Then he presses the button on the figure's back. The purple piece flies through the air and hits Hermann on the chest. "It has Kaiju gut throwing action!"

"Of course it does. A Newton action figure should be just as annoying as the real thing." He shakes his head. "Did they name them after us?"

"Nah. They call him 'Science Guy'. Probably didn't want us to sue them or something." Newt picks up the other figure. "You're 'Maths Man."

"Those clothes are horribly outdated. They belong on an old man or someone's grandfather." Hermann scowls. "And my hair looks nothing like that."

"Hermann, that's the exact outfit you wore yesterday, right down to the sweater vest." He laughs as Hermann goes red. "I agree with you on the hair. They completely missed your cowlick."

"If yours throws entrails, what does mine do?"

"Maths Man comes with all kinds of cool things." Newt shakes the package, causing a number of small colored bits of plastic to fall out. "It has a chalkboard with what appears to be math scribbles on it, a holo-projector, a cane, and a tiny Mark-1 Jaeger blueprint."

Hermann looks at the items before raising an eyebrow. "So technically, my figure doesn't actually do anything?"

"I'm getting to the best part." Newt holds plastic Hermann in one hand and plastic Newt in the other. "There are magnets in the mouths so they can kiss." He slowly moves the figures towards one another until the magnets attract. "That's what your figure does, Hermann."

"That is acceptable and also accurate." Hermann clears his throat. "See if your cousin can find some more of these. We should keep a few mint in the box. Perhaps they'll be worth something after we save the world."

"I'll do it after lunch." Newt sticks both figures in his shirt pocket. "Hungry?"

"I could use a little something." He straightens up. "Are you bringing them with us?"

"Damn right. I want to play with myself at the table." Newt winks.

"You've been waiting all day to say that, haven't you?"

"Yup."


End file.
